


Alone Together

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sweet, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Naruto is out on his adventure with Jiraiya, and Iruka misses him. Kakashi does, too; and the two of them find comfort in each other's company.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Making a New Year Wish square on my Winter Bingo card!

Iruka sat on the top of the Hokage mountain, and gazed down at the village. He could see a warm glow coming from the centre of town, and through several side streets; and he could hear the hum of happy, excited voices being carried by the wind and spread across the land. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was celebrating the end of another good year. But this year, he wasn't feeling it.

He'd been lonely ever since Naruto left the village to be trained by Jiraiya earlier that year. He and Naruto used to spend a lot of time together going out for ramen all the time, watching movies or playing board games at his place, and they always saw each other at festivals and other events; but now, without Naruto around, Iruka's life felt empty. He missed him terribly, and wished he could see him again.

Iruka sighed and pulled his legs up from the edge of the cliff, and wrapped his arms around them as he heard someone shout out that there was about a minute until midnight. He didn't want to be alone anymore…

"Yo."

Iruka jumped, and turned around to find Kakashi squatting right behind him.

"Kakashi, you scared me!" He exclaimed.

"Maa, I did call out to you before."

"You did?" Iruka asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Well you did seem pretty lost in thought." Kakashi replied as he took a seat beside him. 

"Are you here to watch the fireworks?"

"Yeah... I was expecting to see more people up here, actually." He said. "I didn't think you'd be the only one."

"Mn..." Iruka responded half-heartedly. Kakashi studied his expression and frowned in concern, wrapping his arm over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just… miss Naruto."

"It's hard, isn't it…?" Kakashi replied quietly, tightening his grip around Iruka, pulling him closer.

"Mm…" Iruka hummed, putting a hand on Kakashi's knee in response, absentmindedly rubbing circles along with his thumb as he reflected.

Kakashi missed Naruto almost as much. He had grown attached to Team Seven, and when it had disbanded and everyone went their separate ways, he'd felt lost and a little helpless. As a team leader, he had a purpose - to nurture a few kids into reliable shinobi; and he loved watching them grow up, because they reminded him that there was good in the world. Having Team Seven around had made him feel whole again; and even though he often spotted Sakura around the village, it just wasn't the same without the other two that were missing. Especially Naruto, who never failed to liven things up.

"I wonder what he's doing now…" Iruka said as someone in the village announced that there was thirty seconds until midnight.

"Maa, I'd say he's currently looking for somewhere to eat ramen." Kakashi chuckled. "He's positive he can smell it, and is determined to get a bowl; but since all the ramen stalls would probably be closed by now, he'll have to have the cup ramen he brought with him."

Iruka started laughing, leaning into Kakashi as he shook; and a warmth stirred in his heart as he pictured Naruto running around a village, on a mission to get ramen.

"Didn't he used to take an entire backpack of it every time he went on a mission?" He giggled.

"Always. One time we had to fight a group of missing nin, and his backpack fell from a cliff, into a river; and Sakura had to stop him from jumping in after it." Kakashi grinned.

"Oh, _that_ explains why he turned up at my place in the middle of the night right after a mission once, asking me to teach him how to use a storage scroll!" Iruka exclaimed. "He told me it was an emergency when he let himself in, too… It scared the hell out of me!"

"That certainly sounds like him." Kakashi chuckled, a content smile creeping on his face. When he looked towards Iruka and saw the amusement and liveliness in his eyes, a warm giddiness filled his heart; and he had the urge to pull him right into his lap and wrap his arms around him and hold him tight.

Suddenly, the noise in the village began to grow as the countdown to midnight began; and Kakashi glanced at Iruka, who had turned towards him. When their eyes connected, Iruka caught Kakashi's loving expression, how he only had eyes for him; and he looked away shyly, a warm blush creeping on his cheeks.

In the time that Naruto had been away, he and Kakashi had been spending more time together, gradually becoming closer; and somewhere along the line, he had developed feelings for him. He'd been too afraid to say anything, because he hadn't known if Kakashi liked him back, and he didn't want to ruin what they already had; but if he could be granted one wish, it would be to be by his side as his partner. Kakashi made him feel special, like he wasn't alone anymore; and he wanted to make him feel the same way.

Iruka felt a warm hand gently cup his cheek, and he turned back to Kakashi, who had removed his mask, and was studying him with a fondness meant for lovers; and he was mesmerised. Kakashi was _beautiful_.

"It's been a hard year for both of us…" Kakashi murmured. "Why don't we end it on a good note?"

"I-I'd like that." Iruka smiled, his heart fluttering wildly.

With only seconds before the year ended, Kakashi slowly leaned in, closing the distance between them; and in the last second, he pressed his lips against Iruka's tenderly. The moment they touched, Kakashi's body lit up like the fireworks that had been set off in the sky; and all the empty spaces in his heart filled with warmth, like their connection was reaching his very soul.

Kakashi kissed Iruka again, even more passionately, seeking more of that blissful feeling; and Iruka closed his eyes, parting his mouth further to let him slip his tongue in. He loved how Kakashi tasted and felt against him - how everything he did sent warm tingles of pleasure rippling through his body, how his scent had an intoxicating effect that made him feel like he was floating; and how he easily took him out of this world, sending him to a place of euphoria, where only they, and the moment existed. It was exactly what he needed - _Kakashi_ was what he needed; and he felt himself melting away.

Suddenly, a loud **_boom_** rumbled in the sky, making the cliff top shake like there was an earthquake; and Iruka tightened his grip on Kakashi's vest, startled by the noise. He reflexively turned to the village, following the sound, and saw hundreds of colours glittering across the sky. When he realised it was just the finale of the fireworks starting, he relaxed his grip again, and shifted closer to Kakashi and cuddled into him; and the two of them sat there on the cliff, watching the colourful display in awe.

Though Kakashi liked fireworks, he had never been overly enthused about them; but he found that he was really enjoying them this time - there was just something special about being able to watch the display with the person he liked most in his arms.

All too soon, the show ended; and the village grew quiet again as everyone slowly made their way home. The only two people who hadn't moved was Kakashi and Iruka, who continued to watch the sky, neither ready to leave; and as they gazed at the stars, a bright light came zooming by in a flash, appearing for only a split second.

"Did you catch that shooting star?" Kakashi asked.

"I did." Iruka smiled.

"What did you wish for?"

"Just for Naruto to be safe, wherever he is." Iruka replied contently. He turned to face Kakashi.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Maa, I didn't have to make a wish." Kakashi said, smiling fondly at him. "I've got everything that I want, now that I have you."

"Ka… kashi…" Iruka breathed.

He reached up and gently pressed his curled index finger under his chin, and tilted Kakashi's head towards him. Kakashi leaned in, guided by Iruka's pull; and he was lured into a deep, emotional kiss. He could feel Iruka's love for him in every movement and touch, and it was _doing_ things to him. Kakashi had never wanted someone so much before, and his body was screaming to take Iruka then and there.

"Ru," He murmured between kisses.

"Mn?"

"What do you say we get out of here, and continue somewhere more… comfortable?"

"I'd like that." Iruka hummed.

"Your place, or mine?"

"Whichever's closest."

Without another word, Kakashi scooped Iruka up, and jumped down the cliff, along the Hokage faces, hurrying straight to his place.

He couldn't wait any longer to kick off the year with the greatest bang yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you around!


End file.
